The Best Part of Making Up
by Fierywenchxo
Summary: Fighting with the one you love sucks, until you get to the making up part. Rated for language and smutness.


**The Best Part of Making Up**

:::::::::::

"Just get out, Inuyasha!"

"What the fuck, Kagome? Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you?! For one, she's married to my fucking brother!"

"She won't be for long! Sess already told me he's filing for a divorce. And you know what, Inuyasha? I don't blame him! I-I mean, we're kind of in the same boat, ya know?!" Kagome laughed cynically, "Both of us stabbed in the back by our own flesh and blood."

"Keh! You're stupid if you think I would cheat on you after ten fucking years!" Inuyasha vigorously scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration, something he only did when he was backed into a corner.

"Shit, I bet the whole reason that bastard of a brother even had a shot with Kikyo in the first place is because I was fucking around with her little sis-!"

SLAP!

"Get. The. Hell. Out!" Kagome yelled loud enough for his stupidly adorable ears to flatten against his skull. Her face was an angry shade of red, but she couldn't tell if it was from the strain it took to scream, or from the fact that she forgot how to breath all together. This was by far the dumbest thing Inuyasha has ever said to her.

'Even with a word like divorce hanging over the room... that didn't stop his crude mouth, damnit!' Kagome thought this over as tears started to make windows out of her dark hues.

Without uttering another word, Inuyasha left. The small two bedroom apartment shook with the force of the door as he slammed it shut with one hand, refusing to break his angry stride.

Kagome crumbled into the closest chair and immediately whipped out her cell.

::::::::::::

"I know your fucking there, Sesshomaru! Pick up your god damn phone!" Inuyasha screamed after the third consecutive time trying to contact his brother with no answer. It took every fiber of his being to not throw the precious new phone into a passing shop window.

"That stupid pervert better be home." Inuyasha muttered to himself, choosing to ignore the woman walking towards him that quickly crossed the street with her child. 'Making a damn fool of myself out here.'

"Inuyasha, call the police." Miroku whispered in greeting, the sound of his wife screaming something about a dead man in the background.

"Hang on a second, Kagome— MIROKU, DID THAT PIECE OF DOG SHIT JUST FUCKING CALL YOU?!"

"No, dear! And watch your language around the twiiins, remember what all the baby books say!" Miroku sang over his shoulder as he made his way to the door, "I'll be right back, my love, I gotta go check on Mushin!"

"Suck my dick, Mirokuuu!" A very pregnant and hormonal Sango sang back.

"But I'm the piece of dog shit, right?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Shut up and meet me at Kaede's pub in fifteen minutes. It's not safe here." Miroku said before the line went dead.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Inuyasha headed in the direction of Kaede's with the next number already up and ringing through to the other person on his shit list.

"I'm working." The clipped tone of his sister-in-law came through the phone like venom.

"What the hell is going on, Kik? Your sister just kicked me out because Sesshomaru—"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told them," the sound of the woman rubbing her temples could practically be heard through the device, "Don't be dumb. Okay gotta go, love you, bye."

Inuyasha's phone went silent once more.

"BITCH!" He shouted right in the doorway of Kaede's and the whole pub paused. Inuyasha looked around to each person with a glare that spoke of misfortune to any wise crack that wanted to be a hero. The regulars knew of his quick temper and immediately went back to their business, meanwhile a group of frat-boy looking brats just stared and whispered amongst themselves.

There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and Inuyasha was shocked that he didn't immediately deck the idiot. His nerves were so on edge that he was practically looking for a brawl.

"Calm down, man. Don't make Kaede kick you out on your ass in broad daylight." Miroku said evenly to the hot headed half demon currently making a scene at the entrance of the small, dimly lit pub.

With a hand that he was pretty sure Inuyasha was trying to incinerate with the force of his eyes alone, Miroku guided the pair to their usual spot at the edge of the bar closest to the tap.

"OI, KOGA! Where is that old bar witch at?" Inuyasha screamed back to the extra bar hand through the small kitchen line window.

"Sorry, Yash! Kaede ran out to the bank real quick and left me right before those six pricks over there decided to barge in and order everything on the menu; plus have shots poured every five minutes. So yeah, it's just me. I'll grab your usual here in two seconds." Koga's head popped into sight during his rant as he stuck his clawed thumb towards the kids shooting pool.

"It's-" Miroku suddenly winced as his ears were assaulted by loud music, "It's cool! Take your time!" Obviously, those guys didn't know how to read a room. Kaede's was a hole in the wall kinda place, not some club downtown on university ave.

Inuyasha started to growl in annoyance and spoke loud enough for the entire bar to hear over the music, "YEAH, KOGA! TAKE YOUR TIME! WE'LL ALL WAIT PATIENTLY SO THESE DUMBASSES CAN ENJOY THEIR 3PM PARTY BONERS."

"Take it outside this time, Yash." Koga whispered loud enough for the hanyou's sensitive ears to pick up and winked in Miroku's direction, knowing the cop knew how to handle their friend if things got out of hand. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes when the wolf put down their beers and a basket of popcorn.

Kauga laughed, noticing the group of boys heading in the mutt's direction. "This one's on me boys." he said, deciding that this might actually turn out to be quite entertaining.

With a quick smirk, Koga made a glance behind the two and went to check on his other regulars before sliding back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha tipped his beer to his lips and mumbled, "Keh, like I'd waste my energy on a bunch of cum guzzling- "

"Uh, is there a problem here?" The leader of the 'frat gang' said from behind the two men, crossing his arms and trying to appear taller than he was.

"Ohh, great." Miroku said into his beer before taking a swig. Something serious must've gone down with Kagome to get Inuyasha this wound up. Best thing for his friend is to get it all out of his system before trying any serious conversation.

"Trust me, shrimp. You don't wanna pick a fight with me today. Men like us come here to get away from our wives for a little while. The last thing I want to do is waste my energy on-"

A little white dog ear on top of Inuyasha's head twitched in attention.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the hanyou had one of the secondary frat jocks by the collar of his shirt. Inuyasha started pushing him backwards through the double doors of the kitchen, through the cook's station, and finally slamming the little shit straight into the back door leading to the alley.

Kicking open the solid metal door caused it to bend in on itself, but Inuyasha didn't care at the moment. Instead, he proceeded in throwing said little shit to the ground and spitting a few inches away from the kid's head.

"NEXT TIME SAY IT A BIT LOUDER FOR THE REST OF THE CLASS, YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A FOX!"

"What the fuck, bro?! You think a stupid half breed like you can scare me?!" Green eyes shot daggers up at the attacker from his spot on the gravel.

"SHIPPO! You alright, bruh?! Need assistance?" Frat lackey number three shouted from the group, who immediately followed behind the fighting pair and currently lingered around them.

Before the young fox had a chance to respond, Inuyasha lifted him up off the ground by the scruff, decking him across his right cheek and in the same motion across the left one with an elbow, making the kid eat gravel.

"Wanna talk shit about MY wife, pal? Think you're man enough to get in a real woman's pants? Not even in your wildest dreams, ass wipe; you brought that on yourself! Right after I warned you not to fuck with me! Keh! You're a real smart guy, aren't ya?" Inuyasha said as he straightened up, giving the boy a kick for good measure.

Shippo moaned in pain, surrendering before the battle even started.

"Pathetic." Inuyasha growled at the kid before bending down slightly.

Glaring into the eyes of the brat, he whispered for the fox's ears only, "And to answer your question, yea, my wife gets it. Long, hard, and freaky; morning, noon, and night. I bet you don't even know how it feels to have someone _want_ to fuck you that much, dickbag."

Shippo chose that moment to pass out. Whether from fear or the slight concussion forming, Inuyasha didn't care. Instead he glared at the group around them, waiting for the next one to step up.

"Well that was quick," Everyone turned in time to see Koga light his cigarette and release a plume of smoke, "you kits run along now while you have the chance, maybe take that kid to a doctor? Oh, and the owner of the pub wants to see you." Koga nodded towards Inuyasha.

Raising his brow, Inuyasha got up all the while shoving his way through the gawking college students and approached the cook.

"Thought you quit?" Inuyasha sneered, still miffed at the punk's comment.

"Eh, I'll smoke on bad days."

"Mind if I bum one?"

Shrugging, Koga removed a cig from his pack and offered it to the hanyou.

"Rough morning with our favorite woman?"

"You have no idea, mangy wolf." Inuyasha said while placing the nicotine in his flannel pocket and entering back into the kitchen, now with two awkward conversations hanging in the balance.

::::::::::

"Hmm, so Sesshomaru had one too many bloody mary's and called you at work this morning telling you, in cruel detail, how much of a bitch whore your sister is."

"Yes."

"You then left work early and called Inuyasha on your way home to straighten him out."

"Mhm."

"Which then caused him to leave work, go home, word vomit all over you and your living room floor, and apparently steal away my husband for some day drinking at Kaede's."

"Couldn't imagine where else they'd go." Kagome said into her phone, not really understanding why her best friend needed to clarify.

"And now, you want to take a very pregnant, very sober, Sango to the same pub because…?"

Oh, that's why.

"Please, Sango! I have to drop off Gram's prescription to her. Since I left the hospital early I had to cancel our appointment and she needs her medication. You're just along for companionship." Kagome could almost hear the woman's eye roll through the phone.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're using your poor grandmother to spy on your husband," Sango laughed, "besides, what makes you think I'll want to move my happy ass just to play the buffer."

"I'll buy you ColdStone."

"Deal."

::::::::::::

"Did you really have to get all that." Kagome looked at her friends very large, very expensive cup of toppings with some birthday cake ice cream mixed in there.

Sango glared and purposefully snapped into her frozen gummy worm.

Kagome giggled and turned into her special spot across the street, in the parking lot of an abandoned supermarket and hidden between two large buildings.

Nothing against the setup, but the tiny pub was a bar best walked to due to its tiny parking area. Most people just chose to park across the street, though at this time of day there was only one other car on the other side of the lot that looked awfully familiar to Sango.

"Ok, are we ready to go in?"

"Save the pep talk for yourself, Kags. My baby daddy is supposed to be with our elderly neighbor, so he's fucked."

The two women got out of the SUV at the same time and made their way towards the entrance, noticing that grandma Kaede herself was walking in.

As the two women entered the bar, the sound of a man and a woman arguing was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Kaede, I can explain!"

'Inuyasha...?' Kagome thought, making a glance in Sango's direction when she noticed her pregnant friend making her way over to her own husband. With the same idea in mind, Kagome clutched the small prescription bag in her hands and made her way over to the swinging door that connected the bar and the kitchen.

"How do you plan to explain this one, boy?!" Kagome silently cracked the door open enough to see her husband and grandma face to face in front of a demolished metal door. Deciding that it was best to just wait this one out while she was still unseen, Kagome watched Inuyasha do his face-scrub-thing before answering.

"Shit's been rough at home, Kaede, my nerves are completely on edge and—OI!"

"What did you do to my granddaughter, you brute!" Kaede said while smacking the hanyou upside his downturned head.

"I didn't do anything, Kaede! Kagome is threatening to leave my sorry ass and I've never been more scared in my life." Inuyasha whispered the last part, but Kagome heard it clear as day.

Kaede raised a brow at the young man, noticing a side of him that the elderly woman has never seen, "Must be something serious to give you such a pathetic looking expression, child."

"Shut up, you hag," Inuyasha's golden eyes twitched, "if you'd calm down for two minutes I can explain."

With a deep sigh, the old woman motioned him into her tiny corner office before shutting the door behind them.

"Shoot." Kagome whispered before slowly creeping herself into the kitchen and up to the door of the office, making sure to stay low to avoid being seen through the glass windows that bordered her grandmother's office.

Carefully, Kagome rested her ear to the door, unable to make out the muffled voices of the two inside. Did Gram put up some kind of sound proof barrier or what? She scooted closer to the door as if her body's closeness would improve her chances of making out their conversation.

"Ugh, if I can just..."

"Heyyy, sexy lady!" A male voice shouted from behind her.

Kagome jumped in her scrunched-up position against the door, making her forehead gracefully meet with it as she yelped.

"Oh shit, my bad Kag," Koga knelt down and rubbed her head gruffly, getting a little too close to Kagome's face than necessary, "didn't mean for you to hurt yourself. All good?"

At that moment, the door to Kaede's office swung open to reveal a very upset, very exhausted looking Inuyasha. He stared down at the two on the ground and knitted his brows slowly. "Did you need something?"

The coldness in his tone made Kagome shiver, in more ways than one she noticed with a faint blush. What the hell was with the stony attitude? And what the hell was with her body's response to it? The more she thought on it, the more her blood boiled and she couldn't control her mouth.

Gently pushing the wolf demon aside, Kagome was on her feet to stare down the man who very clearly had a few inches on her, but she could care less.

"What I need is for you to stop bothering me and my family forever."

"Kagome, dear! Thank you so much for bringing those for me." Kaede emerged from behind the currently seething hanyou, grabbing the little white paper bag from her youngest granddaughter and going in for a hug.

She was rudely interrupted, though, when the hanyou wedged himself between the two and grabbed the youngest miko tightly by the hand before dragging her quite unceremoniously out the still bent and broken back door.

"Kaede?" Koga muttered from his spot, still on the floor.

"Yes, lad?"

"Is this some kind of kink to them?"

"It's hard to tell, son, it's hard to tell."

::::::::::::::

"Inuyasha, what the hell?! You're causing a scene! And how did you break Gram's door?!" Kagome shouted as she was dragged across the street to their shared SUV.

Silently, Inuyasha yanked at the breakaway lanyard hanging from his wife's neck, forcefully removing the thing and unlocking the car with the push of a button.

Quickly opening the back door, Inuyasha shoved his heated wife into the leather seats of the car before entering in behind her and slamming the door shut.

"ARE YOU DONE MANHANDLING ME, YOU DI-!?"

She was cut short by a pair of familiar lips that claimed hers relentlessly. The kiss only proceeded to grow more intense when Kagome gasped, giving the hanyou full advantage to invade her mouth with his demanding tongue.

After a few minutes of mindlessly making out, Kagome remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and, quite forcefully, pushed him away from her lips. Though, that didn't stop Inuyasha from moving down to her neck, owing it the same attention.

Gripping her husband by his shoulders, Kagome shook him gently. She needed to deescalate this before things got too out of hand.

"Focus, you pig! What is the meaning of this?" Kagome said in a heated whisper, now she was angry AND horny.

"You think I didn't know you were spying on Kaede and I the whole time?" Inuyasha lifted his head with a smirk, tapping his nose for emphasis, "Not to mention the spicy whiff I got when I opened that office door, just to find my pretty little wife on her knees in front of me."

"With Koga, might I add." Kagome gave her own devilish smirk, knowing that the flirtatious wolf was a bit of a hot button with Inuyasha.

The hanyou growled, baring his teeth at the wench. She wants to play this game, does she?

"Wife, are you telling me I should be concerned with you sneaking around with one of my best friends?" Golden eyes sparkled at the deep flush that spread over Kagome's cheeks and he laughed.

"S-shut up, you ass! _I_ would never cheat on _you_!" Kagome replied with a hint of that Higurashi venom.

"I know," Inuyasha said, returning back to the neglected spot on her neck, "I believe your words over my own. two. eyes." he drove those words home between a trail of kisses slowly leading him further south.

Kagome's body froze at his statement.

'The bastard's right,' Kagome thought, meanwhile the top two buttons of her blouse were slowly being popped open, 'he clearly saw me on the floor with Koga, he could have accused me of anything.'

A moan was ripped from her throat as her right breast was suddenly exposed and devoured by the hungry mouth of her husband, 'All I had was empty accusations from a drunk man and not even a shred of proof.'

Before Inuyasha could venture over to her other waiting breast, Kagome grabbed his head and forcefully pulled him up to her mouth where she proceeded to offer him the most passionate kiss she's ever given him. Her tongue skillfully driving the hanyou to the brink of insanity when it scraped against his sharp fang.

The heated kiss was broken only because Kagome had to breath, but Inuyasha didn't mind. Instead, he held his wife's face gently in his two large hands and looked directly into her soul.

"Baby, do you honestly believe I would want anyone other than you?" Inuyasha whispered to her, showing nothing but the truth in his smoldering eyes.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that boiled up to the surface as she placed her own hand over his, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I was so scared that I couldn't think straight and just clung to every word that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth."

Inuyasha wiped a tear away with his clawed thumb before giving her lips a gentle peck and whispering, "Whatever is going on with those two is between them, and it was wrong of Sess to drag you into their drama. I promise that the next time I see the fucker he's going to get the wallop of a lifetime."

Kagome giggled lightly at his choice of words and leaned her forehead against his, "Forgive me?"

"For what?" Inuyasha replied to her soft question with one of his own.

With a mischievous smirk, Kagome gently grabbed one of her husband's cute dog ears and brought it down to her lips to whisper, "For interrupting."

It took a second for Inuyasha to catch up, but by the time he did, Kagome already had his jeans unzipped and his semi hard cock resting in her hand.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and watched his beautiful wife arrange herself in the cramped space so that she was face to face with his member. She glanced up at her husband to make sure he was watching and held his gaze while she slowly dragged her hot little tongue from the base all the way to the tip, making sure to give special attention to that particular spot. It didn't take long before she started going to town on him like a seasoned pro.

"Fucccckkk..." Inuyasha breathed out, combing his fingers through her hair to keep it out of the way. His hands became still and his head tilted back when the tip of his cock started venturing further down her throat. At this rate he wasn't going to last.

"Shit, babe, do you want to end me that fast?" Inuyasha panted out as Kagome rose just enough to talk around his dick, causing the hanyou to groan deeply.

"Do whatever you want to me."

Something in his head snapped at her words, his stilled hands tangled into her hair and held her head in place. Kagome knew what was to come and smirked around his cock, edging the desperate man further.

Without another word Inuyasha jammed himself into the open and willing mouth of his wife, planning to ride her like there was no tomorrow. With heavy grunts and moans, Inuyasha rapidly humped Kagome's face before finally pistoling his load straight down her hot little throat.

Immediately pulling his disoriented wife from his member and onto his lap, Inuyasha started to rub her back as she gave soft coughs from the sheer intensity of the blowjob. The soft caresses and gentle pats quickly turned more sensual as his hand started to venture forward and down. His large palm laying over her cute tuff of hair, sheltering his most prized jewel from the world.

Leaning down to whisper in Kagome's flushed ear, Inuyasha slowly licked the shell before speaking, "You dirty girl, so wet from such rough treatment. Want Inu to take care of you?" the knuckle of his index finger already started to circle her clit and Kagome let out a soft whine.

"Please, Inu, I can't..."

"Tell your husband what you want, baby," Inuyasha's knuckle vigorously rubbed her precious spot, "ask and you shall receive."

"Shut up and fuck me, Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned out, her voice pleading.

She didn't have to tell him twice.

It was awkward at first, but somehow Inuyasha managed to bend Kagome over the front seat's armrest and slide himself home.

They both moaned loudly at the feeling of being one again. Kagome gripped the dashboard and held on for dear life as her husband started to move his hips from the back seat, beginning the pace with rough strokes and then easing into a slow grind. It was enough to drive her crazy.

It was when Kagome started to push back against him that the hanyou had enough of the silly teasing and started to get serious, pumping in and out of his wife with vigor. This caused the luxury sized SUV to sway with the force of their union, but the couple payed no mind to the risk of getting caught. If anything, it stirred their arousal up more.

"Ohhhhh yes, Inuyasha, just like that. I'm so close." Kagome whined and tilted her head back far enough to make out her husband's sweaty side profile.

Leaning over her back, Inuyasha gave her a hot open mouth kiss before panting out, "Take it, baby, it's all yours"

The dirty talk was just enough for Kagome to pick up the tempo, shooting the both of them up past cloud nine and into the atmosphere with pleasure.

"I-InuY-yashaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as her walls clamped down on the heavy cock inside her as she came. Stars appearing behind her eyes as she rode her high, coaxing her husband to join her.

"Oh fuck, Kagome!" Inuyasha huskily groaned into Kagome's back as he shot his seed deep within his waiting wife.

It took the couple a second to regain their thought process, but after a few minutes of catching their breaths, Inuyasha adjusted his pants before grabbing his wife around her middle to drag her to the back seat and into his waiting lap. He finally eased back and relaxed for the first time that entire day.

"That was...so..." Kagome breathed out, still trying to steady her heart.

"Hot?" Inuyasha finished for her, lazily twirling a lock of her hair with his finger.

"So hot."

Suddenly, Inuyasha leaned into the front seat and pushed a button just out of Kagome's line of vision. Confused, she strained her head to see what the hanyou was up to until she heard a click and suddenly the smell of a cigarette hit Kagome's nose.

"Seriously, Inuyasha? Please tell me you didn't start up that nasty habit again."

"Relax, baby. I bummed it off of Koga earlier," Inuyasha resumed his position in the back, now sporting a cigarette between his lips, "I had planned for this day to turn out much worse than it did." Inuyasha said with a wink, taking a drag and ashed it into an empty ColdStone creamery cup that got left behind.

"Wanna share?" Inuyasha smirked, holding the smoking tobacco out to offer his wife.

Kagome looked at it thoughtfully and then shrugged, taking the stick between her fingers before taking a drag from it herself.

"I guess we have that mangy wolf to thank for this one." Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing the cig and taking a lazy pull from it again.

Without warning, Kagome's cellphone interrupted the calm of their now smoke filled car.

She quickly fixed her blouse and looked to her phone, it was Kikyo. Without hesitating Kagome answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kagome answered with a bit of annoyance in her tone, opening the back door to get some of the smoke out.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't talk earlier. Work was killer." The tired tone of her sister came through the speaker, causing Kagome to feel a little guilty for bothering her at work. Though, given the circumstances, she couldn't feel too sorry for her.

"It's okay, Kikyo. I just want to know what the heck is wrong with Sess? He really caused trouble between Inuyasha and I today." Kagome said with a little heat, leaning back into her husband's side and propping her tired legs up onto the open car door. She silently motioned for Inuyasha to share the last bit of cigarette with her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Sess has been very sassy recently. He comes out a couple of weeks ago and the rest of him is catching up with missed time, I guess," Kikyo shrugged on the other side of the phone, "I personally couldn't be happier-"

Kikyo's train of thought was interrupted by a coughing fit and a loud male 'WHAT?' in the background.

"So, I'm guessing you guys haven't talked to the family in a while, huh?" Kikyo chuckled, "Yup, Sess is here, he's queer, and we all still love him very much."

"O-of course...and we are both very happy for him," Kagome started slowly, "but that still doesn't explain why he lied about Inuyasha sleeping with you."

"Sesshomaru is actually right here, want me to switch over?"

"PUT THAT ASSHOLE ON THE PHONE, KIK!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No need to shout, little brother." The deep voice of the older dog demon came through the phone clear as a whistle.

"What the hell, Sess? Why would you lie to Kagome and almost risk my marriage? What the hell could I have done to deserve that?"

"Remember when you were in the third grade as I was in eighth grade and you made fun of my purple eyeshadow?"

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha groaned.

"Surprise, bitch." Sesshomaru's smirked and hung up the phone, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws on the floor of the car.

What to take away from this? Never insult Sesshomaru's cosmetics. Period.

:::::::::::::::

 **A/N- Thank you for reading! Hope you had a fun time! ~**

 **Reviews keep me writing, so please let me know what you think! 3**


End file.
